harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask the Dust (episode)
"Ask the Dust" is the first episode of the fourth season of the streaming series Bosch, and the thirty first episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video along with the rest of the fourth season on 13 April 2018. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language," and "graphic violence." Summary Teaser Act One Jerry Edgar looks over his garden at night, it is still showing the signs of the shootout that injured him weeks earlier. Latonya asks him to come in. Act Two Act Three Act Four Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * John Getz as Bradley Walker * Paul Calderon as Detective Santiago "Jimmi" Robertson * Clark Johnson as Howard Elias * Troy Evans as Detective "Barrel" Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Robert "Crate" Moore * Jamie McShane as Detective Francis Sheehan * David Hoflin as Detective Doug Rooker * Scott Klace as Sergeant John Mankiewicz * DaJuan Johnson as Detective Rondell Pierce * Barry Shabaka Henley as Terry Drake * Winter Ave Zoli as Amy Snyder * Tamberla Perry as Detective Gabriella Lincoln * Yancey Arias as Mayor Hector Ramos * Daya Vaidya as Jen Kowski * John Marshall Jones as Special Agent Jay Griffin * Anne Dudek as Pamela Duncan * Deidrie Henry as Millie Elias * Quincy Fouse as Martin Elias * Jerry MacKinnon as Alex Kaplan * David Barrera as Detective Stan Pipes * William Russ as Captain John Garwood * Louis Ozawa Changchien as Chuck Deng * Ingrid Rogers as Latonya Edgar * Erich Anderson as Phil Gentry * Nanrisa Lee as Tiffany Hsu Co-Starring * Scott Alan Smith as Jacob Lamb * Jason Rogel as Detective Jeremy Fix * Chen Tang as Ken Lin * Monti Sharp as KTK * Joni Bovill as Ida * Misty Monroe as Missy Edwards * Christine Weatherup as PIO Shayda Miller * Andrew Chen as Tian Jun Gu * Barry Livingston as Gary Potter, Medical Examiner * Michael Dunn as Aaron Fagen * Eric Christie as Buck * Steven Lee Allen as Detective Bob Flynn - Central Division Uncredited * David Cohen as a Coroner Crew Opening Credits #Laura Schiff CSA - Casting #Carrie Audino CSA - Casting #Helen Geier CSA - Casting #Jesse Voccia - Music #Tom Bernardo - Producer #Titus Welliver - Producer #Jeffrey Fiskin - Consulting Producer #Henrik Pabst - Executive Producer #Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer #John Mankiewicz - Executive Producer #Elle Johnson - Executive Producer #Pieter Janne Brugge - Executive Producer #Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer #Michael Connelly - Executive Producer #Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer #Daniel Pyne - Executive Producer #Michael Connelly - Based on the books by #Eric Overmyer - Developer #John Mankiewicz - Writer #& Daniel Pyne - Writer #Aaaron Lipstadt - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Trey Batchelor - First Assistant Director *Robert Parker Clemente - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Steven Cohen, ACE - Editor *Monique Adams - Costume Designer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Elizabeth Marighetto - Script Supervisor *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant Notes Reception Episode * "(Bosch 4x01)" Category:Bosch episodes